Free Fun
by Mall0w
Summary: Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro - Vie quotidienne au sein de l'établissement WBBA ... L'histoire st introduite par deux nouvelles qui arrivent dans cette école, Axelle et Lia ( OC ). Pas vraiment de personnages principaux, tout le monde va y passer. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** K. ça peut changer, mais pour l'instant y'a vraiment rien.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de beyblade appartiennent à Takafumi Adachi ( même s'ils n'apparaissent pas encore dans ce chapitre ), moi, je n'ai que deux malheureuse OC très discrètes ...

**Pairings : **Il y'a de tout dans cette fic, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, couples improbables ou basiques ...

**Note :** Univers alternatif ( UA ).

**Warning :** Ben, yaoi, yuri, parfois des gros mots mais rien de bien méchant ... et je sais pas si j'aurai le courage de réécrire tout ça à chaque chapitre. Je ne le ferais que si ça change.

**Résumé :** Axelle et Lia sont deux jeunes filles qui vont faire leurs études au Japon, dans une grande école nommée WBBA. Après, pour la suite, ben faut lire. :)

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**Hôtesse:** ** Il est Il est 8h53 et nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Nous allons atterrir, veuillez attacher vos ceintures.**

**Axelle: Je...J'ai... J'ai besoin d'un sac plastique en urgence ! Vite !**

**Lia: Dans moins de de 5 minutes, tu vas pouvoir poser les pieds sur terre, alors respire profondément. Je n'ai pas de sac alors t'as pas intérêt à vomir.**

**Axelle: Avion de merde ! 9H de trajet, putain ! En plus tu sais bien que j'ai le mal de l'air et t'as même pas pensé à prendre de sac ! Bordel ! **

**Lia: Tu vas arrêter tout de suite avec les gros mots, sinon ton mal de l'air ne sera plus ton seul problème. Compris ? **

**Hôtesse: L'atterrissage s'est déroulé sans aucun incident. Nous vous remercions d'avoir voyagé avec air Japon. Pensez à prendre tout vos effets personnels avant de sortir de l'avion.**

**Axelle: Ouf !**

_10 minutes plus tard..._

**Axelle: C'est quoi le programme maintenant ? **

**Lia: On va déposer nos bagages. On est attendues au pensionnat à 10h et le trajet en taxi fait à peu près 30mn, alors c'est parfait. **

**Axelle: Mais on va avoir presque 20mn d'avance ! **

**Lia: C'est clair que si ne tenait qu'à toi on aurait 20mn de retard facilement ! **

**Axelle: **_* regarde autour d'elle*_** J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit au Japon ! ... Sinon, tu sais quoi sur le pensionnat où on va ? **

**Lia: Hum ... il fait école primaire, collège et lycée en même temps,on portera des uniformes, et, heureusement, là bas les gens parlent français.**

**Axelle: Hum... Des uniformes, tu dis ? Je déteste ne pas pouvoir choisir moi même mes fringues. J'espère qu'ils sont pas trop laids !**

**Lia: Crois moi, t'as de la chance que tout le monde va porter un uniforme. Tu risquerai d'être choquée en voyant les tenues qu'ils portent habituellement ...**

**Axelle: ...? Pourquoi ?**

**Lia: Regarde le mec là-bas ! **

**Axelle: **_* Bouche bée*_

_ L'homme avait un T-shirt violet pailleté qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, un pantalon pattes d'ef orange flashy, des chaussures montantes blanches et un bandeau arc-en-ciel qui retenait sa coiffure afro genre années disco. _

**Axelle: Tu crois que c'est un déguisement pour un spectacle ? Chuchota t-elle. Ou c'est un homme venant du passé échappé d'un asile, qui se déguise pour ne pas être repéré par la police du futur ? **

**Lia: Tu regarde trop la télé. C'est un forcément un touriste, regarde, il a un plan et un appareil photo. Les autres gens sont habillés ( à peu près ) normalement.**

**Axelle: Ouf ! Bon , qu'est qu'on attend ? On y va ou on reste là à observer les démodés has been échappées d'asile ?**

**Lia: Dis-donc, t'es bien pressée tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qui passe ? **

**Axelle: Oh, rien, je me disais juste que si ça se trouve, y aura plein de beaux gosses qui ne rêvent que de me rencontrer là-bas !**

**Lia: Axelle, tu es incorrigible. A croire que tu ne pense qu'à ça !**

**Axelle: **_* ouvre la bouche *_

**Lia: Non , ne répond pas !**

* * *

Ouah ... ça fait tout bizarre de relire un truc qu'on a écrit il y'a plus d'un an ... en tout cas, si vous n'aimez pas, ne vous fiez pas au premier chapitre ... ni aux autres premiers d'ailleurs.


	2. Chapter 2

** - Chapitre 2 -**

( point de vue : Ryo Hagané )

**Ryo: Voyons voir ça...**

_Je me penchais pour attraper le dossier sur mon bureau._

**Ryo: Axelle et Lia Rodrigues. 12 et 13 ans. Elle sont inscrites en 4ème toutes les deux.**

**CPE: Toutes les deux ?**

_J'interrompis l'étude du dossier pour regarder celle qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Ma conseillère principale de l'éducation était une très jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bouclés bleus pâle et des yeux verts clair._

**Ryo: Oui. Apparemment, Axelle aurait sauté une classe.**

**CPE: D'où viennent-elles, Monsieur le directeur ?**

**Ryo: De France, comme vous Sophie. Elles ont été envoyées dans notre établissement car leur père, après une tentative de suicide, a été gravement blessé, et est maintenant en centre de rééducation. C'est lui qui a fait le voeux d'envoyer ses filles ici.**

**Sophie: Une tentative de suicide ? Mais Pourquoi ?**

**Ryo: C'est marqué qu'il n'a pas supporté le décès de sa femme 4 ans plus tôt et qu'il avait déjà essayé de se suicider plusieurs fois avant ça, mais sans succès...**

**Sophie: Oh, je vois. Père souffrant de troubles mentaux ... ça me rappelle quelqu'un... Quand arriveront-elles ?**

**Ryo:**_* il regarde sa montre* ._ **Dans deux minutes. Allons les accueill...**

_Quelqu'un frappe à la porte._

**Ryo: Entrez !**

_Un jeune garçon roux avec des cheveux en pétards et un pansement sur le nez entra._

**Ginga: Saut papa ! Salut Sophie ! Je voulais vous dire que y a deux filles qui attendent devant la porte...**

**Ryo: Fais les entrer.**

**Ryo: Bonjour jeunes filles ! Bienvenues au pensionnat WBBA !**

**Lia: ça veut dire quoi WBBA ?**

**Ryo: Heu... Eh Bien... Je...Je ne m'attendait pas à cette question... Je...Hum...**

**Sophie: Nous allons plutôt nous concentrer sur le nécessaire, d'accord ?**

**Axelle: Oui, bien sûr.**

**Sophie: Dans cet établissement, les salle de classes se trouvent au premier étage, ainsi que le CDI. Elles servent aux cours élémentaires, collège et lycée, on ne peut donc pas ce tromper sur ça. Elles varient seulement en fonction des matières. Les sanitaires et les chambres des filles se trouvent au 3ème étage. Les sanitaires ne sont pas beaucoup utilisés vu qu'il y a une petite salle de bains dans chaque chambre, mais vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez. Le réfectoire et toute la vie scolaire se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, quant au parc, il est entièrement disposé aux élèves. La rentrée n'est que dans une semaine, vous êtes donc libres de faire presque tout ce que bon vous semble d'ici là, sauf si vous voulez sortir de l'établissement, où vous devrez être accompagnées d'un adulte. Des questions ?**

**Lia: Non... Ça va aller, merci.**

**Sophie: Bon, et bien dans ce cas, voici les clés de votre chambre, la 326. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez à Ginga, il se fera un plaisir de vous aidez. Vous pouvez disposez maintenant.**

_Les deux filles s'en vont donc, suivies de Ginga._

**Ryo: Dis-moi Sophie ?**

**Sophie: Oui ?**

**Ryo: Que signifient les initiales WBBA ?**

**Sophie: Pff...**

* * *

Voilà ! ^^

Pour l'instant, c'est des mini-chapitres, mais j'en ferais des plus longs par la suite ...


	3. Chapter 3

** - Chapitre 3 -**

( point de vue : Axelle Rodrigues )

**Axelle: Waouh ! C'est trop cool ! C'est trop beau ! En plus, c'est grand ! T'as vu ces lits ? Et t'as vu ce bureau ? Et la salle de bain, tu l'as vu ? Et t'as vu...**

**Lia: C'est bon , j'ai tout vu, je suis pas devenue aveugle.**

**Ginga: Vous avez ces deux armoires pour mettre vos vêtements. Il y a déjà les uniformes dedans, mais vous n'en aurez besoin que pour les cours.**

_Je parcourais encore une fois la chambre du regard, testait un peu les ressorts de mon nouveau lit en rebondissant joyeusement dessus, puis je regardai Ginga droits dans les yeux et lui dit:_

**-Tu es le fils du directeur, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Ginga:** _* me regarde avec des yeux ronds* _ **Comment t'as deviné ?**

**Lia; C'est pas difficile, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, tu sais ! ****_Répondit t-elle a ma place en souriant._**** Tu étudies ici, toi aussi, ou tu viens pour aider ton père ?**

**Ginga: J'étudie ici. Je vais passer en 4ème.**

**Axelle : Cool ! Nous aussi ! Si ça se trouves, on sera dans la même classe !**

**Ginga: Oui, c'est très probable.**

**Lia: T'as des amis ici ?**

**Ginga: Bien sûr ! Et pleins ! Mais ils sont presque tous chez eux. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui sont là une semaine avant la rentrée.**

**Axelle: Nous on avait pas le choix. Y' avait pas d'autres vols après celui qu'on a pris qui nous permettais d'arriver à temps.**

**Ginga: Vous venez d'où ?**

**Axelle: De France.**

**Ginga: Tiens ! Comme Sophie !**

**Lia: Hm ? C'est qui Sophie ?**

**Ginga: Ouais, celle qui vous a accueillies, la CPE. Bon, et bien maintenant que vous vous êtes bien installées, je vais vous faire visiter et vous présentez quelques un de mes potes ! Venez.**

* * *

Ahah ! Mes chapitres sont en fait de plus en plus courts on dirait ... - - '


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating :** T ... mais c'est vraiment rien ...

* * *

**-Chapitre 4-**

( point de vue: Kyoya Tategami )

_La première chose que je vois quand j'entre dans ma chambre, c'est le bordel monstrueux qu'a créé un ouragan terrible prénommé Ryuga. Ça fait 3 ans que je suis dans ce pensionnat et que je partage ma chambre avec lui, mais rien à faire. J'ai jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre la différence entre une déchetterie et une chambre; Il n'y était même plus ! Il exagère. Et puis il est tellement... bizarre ! Mais bon, on fait avec ! Ne supportant plus la vue ce capharnaüm, je décidais d'aller prendre l'air. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans le parc, en train de réfléchir, quand j'entendis le bruit de quelqu'un qui devait sûrement s'entraîner au taekwondo, un des arts martiaux que l'établissement enseignait. Je me rendis à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit, et quelle fut ma surprise quand je découvrit l'objet de mes réflexions, c'est à dire Ryuga lui même. Il est peut-être (très !) désagréable, mais il faut avouer qu'il est doué. Peut-être même un des meilleurs, après Da shan et son équipe, des maîtres en arts martiaux._

**Kyoya: Alors c'est toi qui t'entraîne comme ça ?**

**Ryuga: Qu'est-ce tu veux ? me répondit-il sans même me regarder.**

**Kyoya: Je me disais juste que ce serait bien si tu pouvais mettre autant d'ardeur à garder la chambre propre qu'à t'entraîner...**

_Ryuga s'approcha de moi moi si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir venir. Il pris mon visage entre ses mains, planta son regard jaune dans mes yeux bleus et dis d'une voix moqueuse:_

**-Le pauvre petit maniaque... ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus passé un coup de balai dans la chambre... ça te manques ?**

_Je le repoussai violemment et le plaqua contre un arbre en l'empoignant par le col._

**Kyoya: Tu me cherches ?**

**Ryuga: Oh,oh...arrêtes de faire ton grand, tu sais que ça marche pas avec moi ... !**

_ Et sans plus de cérémonie, il me sauta dessus et commença à me frapper. Heureusement, ça n'était pas la première fois que nous en venions aux mains, donc j'avais acquis quelques réflexes, et je pus lui rendre quelques-uns de ses coups, mais ça ne suffisait pas et j'étais en train de me prendre une bonne raclée, quand une voix nous interrompit._

**Ginga: Mais qu'est-ce vous faites !**

_C'était Ginga. Le fils du directeur et un ami à moi, bien qu'il ait deux ans de moins que moi. Il était accompagné de deux filles que je connaissait pas, sans doute des nouvelles... Ryuga interrompit mes pensées:_

**-On expérimentait juste de nouvelles poses de taekwondo, ça te déranges, petit ?** _Lui dit-il avec son air mauvais._

_ Une des filles, à la peau mate, aux longs cheveux noirs parsemés de fines mèches violettes et aux grands yeux verts pris la parole:_

**- Si je peut me permettre, on aurait plutôt dit que vous essayiez des poses du kamasutra...** _dit-elle avec un grand sourire un peu pervers._

_ Cette fille devait vraiment être conne . Et elle avait du culot. C'est vrai que la position dans laquelle Ryuga et moi nous trouvions ( lui à califourchon sur moi allongé, en train de déchirer mon nouveau T-shirt KENZO tout neuf ) n'était pas très catholique, mais tout de même ! Je remarquai que l'autre fille à côté d'elle ( peau mate, courts cheveux noirs tranchés par de larges mèches aussi rouges que ses yeux ) pâlit, puis rougit, puis repâlit, .. Bref, elle se mettait à ressembler à un petit clignotant. Elle balbutia vite :_

**- Désolée, elle voulait dire, qu'on était désolés de vous avoir dérangés...**

_ Ryuga se releva de sur moi, lança un regard mauvais aux trois enfants, et partit sans un mot. N'étant pas d'humeur à m'expliquer avec Ginga, j'en fis de même, mais sans le regard mauvais, laissant les trois enfants seuls au milieu du parc._

**Axelle: C'étaient qui eux ?**


	5. Chapter 5

** - ****Chapitre 5**** -**

(point de vue: Lia Rodrigues)

**Axelle: C'étaient qui eux?**

**Ginga: Celui aux cheveux verts, c'est Kyoya, un ami à moi, et l'autre c'est Ryuga.**

**Lia: Ils ont l'air tellement... sympathiques !**

**Ginga: Tu trouves?**

**Lia: Nan, c'était ironique.**

**Ginga: Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous mes amis ne sont pas comme ça, ceux-là ont juste on caractère... plutôt fort.**

**Lia: Je... Je vois. Et Axelle?**

**Axelle: Oui?**

**Lia: Des poses du kama-sutra ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris !**

**Axelle** _(en rougissant)_:** Mais... Je disais ça pour rire ! C'est pas ma faute quand même, si ils ont aucun sens de l'humour !**

**Lia: La prochaine fois, garde tes blagues pour toi, c'est un conseil. Ces types ont l'air du genre à avaler des boîtes de conserves et à recracher les clous.**

**Ginga: Hein ?**

**Lia: En langage plus courant, ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient nous mettre à terre en moins de 2 ou, vu leurs têtes, nous envoyer à l'hôpital si on les énerve trop.**

**Ginga: Ils sont pas si méchants que ça...**

**Lia: T'as raison, ils sont même hypers gentils ! Même que leur dessin animé préféré c'est puppy my pocket ! ...non ! Répond pas Ginga, ça aussi c'était ironique. Celui avec les cheveux blancs et la mèche rouge a une pure tête de psychopathe ! Même l'autre gars avec les cicatrices sous les yeux et la dent pointue qui dépasse de sa bouche a l'air gentil à côté de lui !**

**Ginga: Tu exagères... primo, Kyoya est vraiment gentil, et secondo, Ryuga est juste un peu sur les nerfs... 24h sur 24.**

**Lia: Mouais...**

**Axelle: Et si tu nous présentais d'autres de tes amis ? Qu'on compare le niveau de gentillesse ?**

**Ginga: Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est pour ça qu'on était venus, non ? Même si je m'attendais pas à trouver ces deux là dans le parc.. Je vais vous présentez la Wang Hu Zong !**

**Axelle: Wang... Quoi ?**

**Ginga: Wang-Hu-Zong. C'est nos 4 pensionnaires chinois. Wang Hu Zong, c'est le nom de leur équipe de judo.**

**Lia et Axelle** _(émerveillées)_**: Vous faites du judo ?**

**Ginga: Pas tout le monde, mais ouais, un peu. Ça à l'air de vous plaire !**

**Axelle: Tu rigoles ? On adore le judo, c'est le plus beau sport du monde ! Enfin, après le triathlon, la danse, le catch, l'équitation, l'escrime, le cirque, l'athlétisme, la natation, le foot, le handball, le badminton, le tennis, le ping-pong, la gymnastique, l'escalade, le rugby, la boxe, le basket, le baseball,...**

**Lia: Ce qu'Axelle veut dire, **_coupa t-elle_,** c'est qu'on a plusieurs sports préférés et le catch en fait partie.**

**Ginga: Oh ! Je vois. Vous êtes un peu bizarres... Mais tant mieux, de tout façon, personne n'est complètement normal ici. Bon, vous venez ou quoi ?**

**Lia: Où ?**

**Ginga: Ben au 2ème étage ! Ceux que je vais vous présentez sont sûrement dans leur chambre.**

**Axelle: Le 2ème étage... C'est là où sont les chambres des gars, non ?**

**Ginga: Si. Ils sont trois gars, et Mei Mei, la seule fille de leur équipe doit être avec eux.**

**Axelle: Cool, 3 mecs de plus ! Ils sont comment ?**

**Lia: Axelle !**

**Axelle: Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je me renseigne !**

**Ginga: Ils sont pas de ton âge de toute façon. Da shan et Xao chin ont 15 ans, comme Kyoya et Ryuga. Et chi-yun n'a que 12 ans.**

**Lia: En fait, elle a... **_* se prend le coude d'Axelle dans les côtes*_**. Aïe !**

**Axelle: Elle voulait dire que tu as totalement raison, je m'intéresse plus aux gens de mon âge, c'est à dire, plutôt 13,14 ans...**

**Ginga: Faut quand même que je vous les présente, ils sont cool ! Venez.**


	6. Chapter 6

** - ****Chapitre 6**** -**

(point de vue: Chi-yun Li)

_ Encore un Lundi normal et ennuyeux...Mei Mei et moi faisions tranquillement une partie d'échecs, pendant que Da shan et Xao chin s'embrassaient langoureusement sur le lit. Et oui ! C'est bizarre, mais Xao chin, le tombeur, celui qui faisait battre le cœur de presque toutes les filles de l'école, sortait avec un homme, Da shan, son camarade de chambre et son coéquipier au catch. Pff...J'avoue, des fois, j'aimerai pouvoir faire la même chose avec Mei mei, mais elle, ne se laisse toucher que par les filles, et elle dit que je suis trop petit, alors que j'ai que 1 an de moins qu'elle ! Et puis, Da shan et Xao chin, ça les dérangeait pas de faire leurs cochonneries devant moi alors que j'ai trois ans de moins qu'eux. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'en amour, l'âge ne compte pas, mais la taille si, donc ça n'aurait pas marché avec Mei mei de toute façon. D'ailleurs, on venait de finir notre partie d'échecs (j'avais encore gagné) et Xao chin et Da shan avaient fini de se peloter, quand on frappa à la porte._

**Mei mei : Entrez !**

**Ginga: Salut les gars !**

**Chi-yun : Salut Ginga !**

**Xao chin : Et bonjour... charmantes demoiselles !**

_ Et voilà, il recommence à draguer ! Et Da shan qui le laissait faire... Mais bon, sur les deux filles qui accompagnaient Ginga, seule une d'entre d'elles devint rouge piment (couleur qui, je dois dire, lui va très bien, assortie à ses yeux et à ses mèches de cheveux). L'autre semblait plutôt regarder Mei mei..._

**Ginga: Je vous présente Lia et Axelle ! Elles sont arrivées se matin !**

**Mei mei: Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez !**

**Ginga: Les filles, voici Chi-yun, Mei mei, Xao chin et Da shan.**

**Axelle et Lia: Salut !**

**Da shan : Nous sommes tous très honorés de faire votre connaissance. Ginga vous a t-il un peu parlé de nous ?**

**Axelle : Il a dit que vous étiez cool et que vous faisiez du catch !**

**Xao chin : Il vous a présenté d'autres gens ?**

**Lia: Ouais, Kyoya et Ryuga.**

_On a tous regardé Ginga avec des yeux ronds. Kyoya et Ryuga ? Il est malade de commencer par eux ! En plus, Kyoya était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, je le sais, je l'ai croisé ce matin. Les pauvres filles... Elles devaient être traumatisées alors qu'elles venaient d'arriver. Je devais arranger ça._

**Chi-yun : Je crois qu'on devrait s'occuper nous même de vous présenter les habitants de ce pensionnat. **

_Mei mei, Da shan et Xao chin hochèrent la tête._

**Chi-yun : Bien. Avant tout, vous devez savoir qui il ne faut surtout pas fréquenter. En commençant par Ryuga. Ce type est très malsain et très susceptible. Mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver.**

**Lia : Oui, on a fait l'expérience...**

**Mei mei : Ensuite, en terminale, le seul en qui vous pouvez avoir entièrement confiance, c'est Benkei. Les autres sont des pas bien ou des psychopathes, du genre Reiji, Argo, Busujima ou Aguma. Reiji, il est un peu comme Ryuga, sauf qu'il fait plus peur et il parle encore moins...**

**Xao chin : Et Argo, c'est un sale type, c'est tout. Heureusement que c'est pas de famille... Ses frères et sœur ne sont pas comme lui. Busujima, je le connais pas trop, mais on m'a dit qu'il embêtait les petits...**

**Chi-yun : Aguma, il ne faut pas l'approcher. Une fois, il s'est énervé et il a envoyé un CM1 à l'hôpital. Le malheureux s'en est tiré avec six mois de plâtre.**

**Da shan: En 4ème, il y a Damian, qui est diabolique, en plus d'être un comédien hors pair.**

**Mei mei : C'est vrai, il ment tellement bien, qu'avec lui, c'est impossible de démêler le vrai du faux. La seule chose a faire, c'est de pas lui adresser la parole.**

**Chi-yun : Et Tobio: il est du genre à faire des blagues débiles. Mais il est pas bien méchant, il est juste...**

**Mei mei : ... bête !**

**Xao chin: On a pas parlé des professeurs sadiques !**

**Da shan: Oui. En premier, il y a Doji, prof de maths. C'est le pire de tous. Méfiez vous de lui.**

**Mei mei : Et Mr. Ziggurat, ou Dr. Ziggurat, prof de sciences... Il a regard maléfique, à se demander s'il ne dissèque pas des élèves. Ou pire...**

**Chi-yun : Et Wells, prof d'anglais. Il enseigne bien, mais il est sévère.**

**Da shan : Je crois qu'on a fait le tour des gens "pas sympas".**

_ Les deux filles étaient restées silencieuses pendant toute la conversation, et une lueur d'effroi brillait dans leurs yeux. En même temps, y a de quoi flipper ! Y a pleins de gens pas nets qui peuplent cet endroit, mieux vaut les mettre au courant._

**Ginga : Et si on passait aux gens sympas ?**

**Da shan : Pas aujourd'hui. On a pas vu le temps passé, mais il fait déjà tard. Vous devriez aller dormir.**

**Axelle : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est sans danger ?**

**Chi-yun : Quoi ?**

**Axelle : Dormir. Y'a pas de psychopathes qui va venir m'éventrer pendant mon sommeil ?**

**Mei mei : Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne risques rien. Mais si vous avez trop peur, je peux dormir avec vous cette nuit ?**

**Axelle: Oui ! Hum...je veux dire...pourquoi pas ?**

**Lia : Dans ce cas, allons-y vite !**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai enfin fait un chap' un peu plus long ! ( trop fière ) * se casse la gueule * Aïe.


	7. Chapter 7

** -Chapitre 7- **

****  
**(1er point de vue : Mei Mei)**

_ Je suis super contente de passer cette nuit avec les nouvelles ! D'habitude, je dors seule, parce que ma camarade de chambre en période scolaire, Selen, est chez elle. Et puis, c'est leur premier jour, et vu comment on les a effrayées en leur parlant des gens à ne pas fréquenter, il faut bien que quelqu'un leur tienne compagnie. Et puis... Il y a cette fille, Axelle... Elle me plaît beaucoup, mais je crois que c'est plus que de l'amitié...Mais je sais que je dois pas me faire d'illusions, elle est sûrement pas ...Enfin...Elle doit sûrement pas être lesbienne ! Mais bon, je peux toujours rêver..._

**(2ème point de vue : Axelle Rodrigues )**

_Ma première journée au pensionnat WBBA était épuisante... La rencontre avec Ginga, le fils du directeur, un excité qui à l'air sous amphétamines dopantes et super-énergisantes, qui lui nous a présenté Kyoya et Ryuga, deux gars qui ont pas l'air de croquer la vie à pleines dents, pourtant, des crocs, c'est pas ce qui leur manque ! On les a surpris en train de se battre, comme des lions sortis de leur cage, avec la fureur d'un dragon ( je trouve que c'est poétique de les comparer à des animaux...je sais, mon sens de la poésie est un peu bizarre, mais bon, y'a pire ...)! Ils sont sauvages, c'est sexy, mais c'est pas mon genre. Après, on a fait la connaissance de Da shan, Xao chin, Chi-yun et Mei Mei, des chinois qui ont l'air sortis d'un film d'art martial, genre « The karaté kids » ( un film que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs, enfin ,la version avec Jackie Chan et Jaden Smith ). Ceux là nous ont parlé des psychopathes et autres dingues qui peuplaient cet endroit. Y'a vraiment un type qui a envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital ! Dingue ! Y'a de quoi avoir peur... heureusement, Mei Mei, s'est proposée de dormir avec nous. Au début, je la trouvait bizarre avec sa façon de parler ( elle maîtrise pas biens les expressions françaises ) et ses gros s... Hum, sa forte poitrine pour ses 13 ans, mais elle est tellement gentille, et adorable, et ses yeux sont magnifiques, et... Enfin bref, c'est impossible de pas l'aimer. Quand je la regarde, j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser...Hou la la, je dis n'importe quoi, mon cerveau s'embrouille, ça doit être la fatigue. Il faut que je dorme, le décalage horaire plus ma nuit blanche dans l'avion, ça ne me réussit pas du tout ! Mais si je me re-concentre, je crois que ma sœur à craqué sur une des personnes que nous avons rencontrées ce matin, il faut que je me renseigne, mais là je suis trop fatiguée, je pourrais dormir debout ! Demain..._

**( 3ème point de vue : Lia Rodrigues )**

_Notre première journée au Japon était sur le point de s'achever. Mei mei était partie chercher un matelas dans sa chambre, et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers la nôtre, quand deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de nous. Je me demandais bien qui ça pouvait être... pas Ginga, il était déjà parti se coucher, et de toute façon je vois pas ce qu'il viendrais faire à l'étage des filles ! Je voyais pas bien, il faisait sombre... Finalement, Mei mei alluma la lumière, et on put voir les gens devant nous. Il y avait un homme, d'à peu près une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux bruns lui arrivant en bas du coup, la peau mate, et des yeux fins et dorés de félin. Mais ce qui m'a frappé, c'est le garçon à ses cotés. C'était le sosie de Ryuga, un type qu'on a rencontré ce matin. Mais le gars devant moi avait les cheveux un tout petit peu plus longs, et il avait l'air gentil. Il est même plutôt mignon...Le type aux cheveux bruns interrompit mes pensées :_

**- Et bien, Mei mei, que fais-tu dans le couloir à une heure aussi tardive ? Et qui sont ces deux jeunes filles ?**

**Mei mei : Désolée, on allait dormir justement. Et elles, c'est Lia et Axelle, les nouvelles.**

**Johannes : Ah oui ! Les nouvelles. Sophie m'en avait parlé, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Je suis Johannes, le surveillant. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Ça fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, surtout de jolis minois comme les vôtre... Ryuto ! Dis bonjour au moins !**

_Alors il s'appelle Ryuto ? Son prénom aussi ressemble à celui de Ryuga..._

**Ryuto : Salut ! Ça va ? **

_J'osais pas lui répondre... Axelle non plus plus d'ailleurs. Elle semblait... Endormie. Après une bonne minute de silence, Ryuto se pencha à l'oreille de Mei mei et lui chuchota :_

**- T'es sûre qu'elles vont bien ? Elles sont peut-êtres nouvelles, mais elles ont pas l'air...fraîches.**

**Mei mei : C'est normal, elles sont fatiguées. Il fait presque nuit, et elles doivent avoir du décalage dans l'air...**

**Johannes : On dit du décalage horaire, Mei mei. Tant pis ! On fera plus ample connaissance demain ! Passez une bonne nuit, mes chatons !**

**Ryuto : Ouais,bonne nuit !**

_Bonne nuit..._


	8. Chapter 8

** -Chapitre 8-**

**(point de vue : Lia Rodrigues)**

**Lia : Ça va Mei mei ? T'es bien installée ?**

**Mei mei : Oui, c'est parfait, merci.**

**Lia : Mais tout à l'heure dans le couloir, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient à l'étage des filles ?**

**Mei me : Johannes est chargé de veiller à ce que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs après 22h. Et Ryuto, il l'accompagnait.**

**Axelle : Il ressemble drôlement à...**

**Mei mei : A Ryuga ? C'est normal, c'est son frère ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à part le physique, Ryuto n'a rien à voir avec son frère, il est gentil comme un ange !**

**Axelle : J'ai trop hâte d'être demain ! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer plein d'autres gens !**

**Lia : Ouais, moi aussi... Bonne nuit !**

**Axelle et Mei mei : Bonne nuit !**

**Lia : Faites de beaux rêves...**

_ J'éteins la lumière. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'aperçus que mei mei et Axelle étaient déjà endormie. Et encore quelques minutes plus tard, j'en fis de même..._

**( 2ème point de vue : Mei Mei )**

_ Je dormais paisiblement, quand tout à coup, un « énorme « BOUM » retentit. Je me réveillais en sursaut._

**Mei mei : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**Lia : Hmm... Rendors-toi...C'est rien, juste Axelle qui est tombée de son lit...**

**Mei mei : Hein ?**

**Lia : Ouais...t'inquiètes, elle fait ça toute les nuits. Faut la laisser, si on essaye de la remettre dans son lit, elle va se réveiller et elle pourra plus se rendormir... Et si jamais on réussit à la remettre dans son lit sans qu'elle se réveille, elle va retomber, alors ça sert à rien...à croire que le sol est vraiment confortable...**

**Mei mei : Oh, d'accord. Bonne fin de nuit...**

_ Mais Lia s'était déjà rendormie. Ces filles sont vraiment bizarres... Mais je n'ai qu'une envie : les connaître davantage, surtout Axelle. Demain..._

* * *

Ouais, les chapitres sont vraiment minuscules ... mais bon, je suppose que le fait d'en mettre plusieurs à la fois compense ... non ?

Enfin bref, ça commencera à ressembler à des vrai chapitre vers le chap' ... 14. Ouais. En attendant, il faudra se contenter de ces petits bouts ... ^^' Désolée.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapitre 9-**

**( point de vue : Axelle Rodrigues )**

_J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée sur une surface dure, dans une pièce éclairée. Je portais une main à mon visage, et je découvris de fins doigts vernis en violet. Enfin... Je crois que c'est du violet, je m'en souviens plus très bien... Et je me sens si mal..._

**Axelle : Qui suis-je ? D'où viens-je ? Où vais-je ? Et...j'suis où là ?**

**Mei mei : Axelle ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

_Une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques, aux cheveux verts foncés courts avec deux chignons et de grands yeux violets s'était penchée sur moi et me regardait avec un air surpris...Au moins, je sais deux choses maintenant : mon nom, et vu qu'elle s'était baissée quand elle s'est penchée sur moi, je sais que je suis bel et bien allongée par terre._

**Axelle : Salut. T'es qui ? On se connait ?**

**Lia : T'inquiète Mei mei, ça aussi elle le fait tout le temps. À chaque fois qu'elle se réveille, elle se souvient plus de rien. Mais ça dure pas longtemps...**

_En effet, tout à coup, mes souvenirs revinrent..._

**Axelle : Aïe, ma tête... Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal ?**

**Mei mei : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de ce passer ?**

**Axelle : j't'explique : le matin, quand je me lève, je suis amnésique, mais que pendant quelques minutes. Les médecins disent que c'est rien, mais moi j'suis sûre que c'est un truc super grave, genre un traumatisme cérébrale dût au fait que chaque nuit, je tombe par terre tête la première ! D'habitude, je met un oreiller pour pas me faire trop mal, mais là, j'avais trop la flemme...**

**Lia : N'importe quoi ! Traumatisme...tu parles ! Moi je crois plutôt que c'est de la comédie ton truc.**

**Axelle : Quoi ? Tu penses que quand je m'éclate la tête par terre chaque nuit, c'est de la comédie ? Et bien, très chère, si c'était le cas, ça veut dire que j'ai vraiment un traumatisme, qui me pousse à faire des choses stupides. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, très chère, je suis...**

**Lia : Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes "très chère" ? Je suis ta sœur, pas une duchesse que t'invite pour prendre le thé ! Et traumatisme ou pas, c'est pas une raison de dormir jusqu'à midi !**

**Axelle : Quoi ?! Il est déjà midi ?**

**Lia : Mais non, t'inquiète...Il est que 11h58.**

**Axelle : Vous auriez pu me réveillez plus tôt !**

**Lia : Désolée, mais c'est que c'est tellement mieux quand tu dors...Au moins, tu parles pas !**

**Axelle : Et alors ? Ça te déranges que je parle ?**

**Lia : Vu qu'à chaque fois que tu parles c'est pour dire des débilités, alors oui, ça me déranges !**

**Mei mei : Arrêtez de vous disputer dès le matin !**

**Lia : Il est midi, on est plus le matin !**

**Mei mei : Pff...**

**Axelle : Bon, je vais faire ma toilette. Vu que vous êtes déjà prêtes, on se dit rendez vous au réfectoire dans 20 minutes, ok ?**

**Lia : Ok. T'as entendu Mei mei ? Au réfectoire dans 1 heure !**

**Axelle : Mais...J'ai dit 20 minutes !**

**Lia : Me fais pas croire que tu vas mettre que 20 minutes à te préparer. Je crois pas aux miracles !**

_Et elle et Mei mei sortirent de la chambre en riant. Lia avait à moitié tort et à moitié raison : je ne pris que 40 minutes à me préparer. Quand j'arrivais au réfectoire, j'étais très surprise : il n'y avait qu'une seule table d'occupée, celle de Lia, Mei mei et Ginga, qui les avait rejoint._

**Axelle : Ben dis-donc, y'a du monde ici !** _dis-je en m'installant à leur côté._

**Ginga : On est en vacances, alors les gens mangent à peu près,quand ils veulent. Mais le p'tit dèj' à 13 heures moins le quart, y'a quand même personne, faut pas exagérer...**

**Axelle : Je te ferais dire que toi aussi t'es là à manger à 13 heure moins le quart !**

**Ginga : Ouais, mais moi je me suis levé tôt, c'est juste que j'avais des choses à faire avant.**

**Axelle : Mouais...**

**Mei mei : Eh, Ginga ! On a croisé Ryuto avec Johannes hier, mais comme on allait se coucher, on a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations...Tu pourrais t'en charger ? Moi, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Chi-yun.**

**Ginga : Ok, pas d'chuchis,** _dit-il la bouche pleine._

Dès qu'on eu fini de manger, on fila à la chambre de Ryuto. On arrivait enfin à sa chambre, Ginga toqua à la porte et on lui ouvrit tout de suite. Mais c'était pas Ryuto derrière la porte, c'était un gars de grande taille, avec la peau foncée, des yeux gris et des cheveux courts crépus retenus pas un anneau doré qui enserrait sa tête.

**Damuré : Ginga ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Ginga : Salut Damuré ! Je cherchais Ryuto, mais puisque t'es là, on va en profiter ! Damuré, voici Axelle et Lia, les nouvelles. Les filles, je vous présente Damuré...**

**... : Damuré, ferme la porte,** _fit une voix froide venant de l'intérieur de la chambre._

**Damuré : Mais ils étaient venus voir Ryuto et...**

**... : Et bien il est pas là ! Alors ferme la porte. Tout de suite !**

_C'était qui ce mec ? Pour qui il se prend ? Il veut nous fermer la porte au nez ? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! ( et oui, je m'énerve vite ) :_

**Axelle : Sors de là et viens te battre si t'es un homme !**

**Lia : Axelle ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, c'est nous qui sommes venus le déranger...**

_Mais le gars qui avait parlé arriva. Et j'eus un choc : le peau bronzée, les yeux verts, et les cheveux bruns avec une frange orange, de la même couleur que les marques sous ses yeux. J'y crois pas, c'était..._

**Lia : Nile ?**

_Elle avait eu la même réaction que moi, donc je rêvais pas. Les yeux de Nile s'agrandirent._

**Nile : Lia ? Axelle ?**

**Axelle : Nile...c'est toi !**

_Damuré et Ginga, qui n'avaient rien dit depuis que Nile était apparu, réagirent enfin._

**Damuré et Ginga : Vous vous connaissez ?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-****Chapitre 10****-**

( point de vue : Nile )

**Ginga et Damuré : Vous vous connaissez ****_?_**

_ Je regardai encore les filles devant moi. Leurs visages me rappelaient tant de choses...En voyant la tête d'Axelle, je ne put dire qu'une chose :_

**Nile : Oh non...pas toi !**

**Axelle : Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, cousin. Et le paquet de bonbons que tu m'avais piqué la dernière fois aussi !**

**Nile : Tu t'en souviens encore ? Mais enfin Axelle, ça fait 5 ans ! Tu penses vraiment qu'il existe encore ?**

**Axelle :** _*elle pâlit*_ **Tu...tu veux dire que...tu l'as mangé ?**

**Nile : A ton avis ? Tu croyais quoi, que j'l'avais gardé en souvenir ? de toute façon, si je l'avais gardé il serait périmé.**

_ Axelle ne dit plus rien, mais son regard était vide, comme si on lui avait enlevé un principe vital. Je me souviens qu'elle tenait beaucoup à son paquet de bonbons, et qu'elle est très rancunière, alors je me demande quelle sera ma sentence...ça doit pas être si terrible, je suis son cousin quand même..._

**Ginga : Mais vous allez nous expliquez ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de bonbons ?**

**Lia : Cherches pas...**

**Nile : Entrez, je vais vous expliquez.**

**Axelle : N'empêche, t'as vraiment pas changé, toujours ce caractère de cochon ! T'aurais pu nous faire entrer direct, mais non, Mr est de mauvaise humeur...**

**Nile : Et toi, t'es toujours aussi culottée !**

_ Tiens, on dirait qu'elle a retrouvé son goût de vivre et sa bonne humeur...Elle s'est remise bien vite de la perte tragique de son paquet de bonbons. Bizarre..._

**Damuré : Alors comme ça, vous êtes cousins ?**

**Lia : Oui. C'est facile de le savoir, car dans notre famille, on a tous des marque de naissances colorées avec des motifs particuliers. Nile les a sous les yeux, Axelle sur le bras gauche, et moi, en bas du dos.**

**Ginga : en bas du dos ?**

**Lia :** _*regard noir*_ **Oui. En bas du dos. Pas plus bas.**

**Nile : ...Enfin, bref. Nos mères vivaient ensemble, en Égypte mais après, leur mère est allée vivre en France, où elle a rencontrée un homme riche d'origine espagnole, avec lequel elle s'est mariée et a eu deux filles, l'adorable Lia, et cette peste d'Axelle.**

**Axelle : C'est ça, fiche-toi bien de moi, on verra qui rira le dernier...**

**Lia : Et la mère de Nile est restée en égypte, et elle a eu 6 enfants, Nile, Thétys, Cléo, Akesa, et les jumelles, Kyla et Tyra.**

**Ginga : Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais une famille nombreuse, Nile !** :D

**Nile : Sans commentaires.**

**Lia : ...Enfin, bref. On allait souvent rendre visite à Nile et à nos cousines pendant les vacances, mais depuis que maman est morte, on y est plus jamais retournées. Mais un an plus tard, ta mère nous a appelées pour nous dire que t'avais disparu ! Et je peux te dire que personne ne se serait attendu à te trouver ici, au Japon. Sérieux, Nile, si tu voulais fugué, t'étais pas obligé de changer de continent, tu sais. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

**Nile : J'ai pas fugué. C'est une longue histoire, et puis vous me croirez pas.**

**Axelle : Essaie toujours.**

**Nile : Je me suis fais enlevé.**

**Axelle : Je te crois pas.**

**Lia : Mais tais-toi ! Je veux savoir, moi. C'est bon Nile, tu peux continuer.**

**Nile : D'accord, j'y vais. Il était une fois...**

**Lia : Sérieusement, Nile.**

**Nile : Bon, ok. C'était quand je revenais du marché. Des hommes m'ont encerclés, ils m'ont demandé où j'allais, et comme je leur ai pas répondu, ils m'ont assommé. je me suis réveillé dans la soute d'un avion, et y avait un autre gars avec moi. Damuré.**

**Lia : Toi aussi tu t'es fais enlevé ?**

**Damuré : Oui. En fait, les hommes qui nous ont enlevés travaillaient dans un laboratoire de recherches japonais, et ils étaient chargés de trouver des cobayes qui soient des adolescents. Il fallait évidement l'accord parental, mais aucun adulte ne voulait laisser son enfant mineur servir de cobaye pour des expériences scientifiques. Alors ils ont décidés de faire sans que les parents le sache.**

**Lia: C'est horrible...**

**Axelle : Ouais, c'est moche.**

**Nile : C'est vrai. Quand l'avion a atterrit et qu'ils sont venus nous chercher, ils ont ouvert la porte et on a réussi à se sauver loin de l'aéroport. On est restés cachés dans des buissons pendant 5 jours, mais on était morts de faim, de soif et de froid. Heureusement. le père de Ginga passait par là, il nous a vu et il nous a recueillit.**

**Lia : Quelle histoire...Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi t'as pas appelé ta mère pour lui dire que t'allais bien. Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu lui as fait ? Elle te croit mort ! Tu lui manques beaucoup, à elle et à tes soeurs.**

**Nile : Je...je sais mais...je sais pas comment elle va réagir...et puis, elle est assez pauvre, elle pourra jamais m'acheter un billet d'avion pour retourner à la maison, déjà qu'elle doit s'occuper des filles toute seule, maintenant.**

**Axelle : Oh, l'excuse hyper nulle ! Tu sais bien que mon père, ou même le directeur se ferait un plaisir de te raccompagner !**

**Nile : Premièrement, t'oublies que ton père est en rééducation, et deuxièmement, Ryo n'a pas de jet privé, lui !**

**Axelle : Mouais... C'est vrai que mon père est pas en état, mais son pilote de jet, est en pleine forme !**

**Nile : écoute Axelle, tu veux une bonne excuse ? Ok. Je... je me suis fais pleins d'amis ici, j'ai pas envie de m'en aller.**

**Lia : Je vois. Mais tu vas quand même appeler ta mère.**

**Nile : Mais je viens de vous dire que...**

**Lia : Je sais, mais là, tu fais ton petit égoïste, on dirait Axelle. Ta mère à le droit d'avoir des nouvelles, alors va chercher un téléphone.**

**Axelle : Ouais ! ...mais...Eh ! Je suis pas égoïste !**

**Nile : Bon...j'ai le choix ?**

**Lia : Non. File !**

( point de vue : Lia Rodrigues )

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, on était en train d'attendre anxieusement que Nile revienne. Il finit par arriver, mais son visage était inondé de larmes, malgré le grand sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage ( des larmes de joie, ouf ! )._

**Lia : Alors ?**

**Nile : Je lui ai parlé ! Elle va bien ! Elles vont toutes bien ! Et maman m'a autorisé à rester, c'est pas génial ? En ce moment, elle est au téléphone avec Ryo, en train de régler quelques détails.**

**Axelle : Comment ça se fait que Ryo n'avait pas appelé ta mère avant, pour la rassurer ?**

**Nile : J'ai pas voulu lui donner son numéro.**

**Axelle : T'es grave...Et Damuré ?**

**Damuré : J'ai pas de parents.**

**Axelle : Oh, pardon , je suis...**

**Damuré : C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir !**

**Ginga : Et ben dis-donc ! Aujourd'hui, c'est que d'émotions !**

**Axelle : C'est clair ! Moi, j'avais envie de m'amuser !**

**Ginga : ça tombe bien, la journée n'est pas finie, et je voulais vous montrer un endroit génial !**

**Axelle : Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?**

**Ginga : Tu verras bien.**

**Nile : Mais avant...**

**Axelle : Quoi ?**

**Nile : Axelle, on fait la paix ?**

_Ma soeur leva les yeux au ciel, fit un looonnnng soupir, mais vint finalement serrer la main que Nile lui tendait. Il se plia en deux. Quand il se redressa, on put voir une grimace de douleur sur son visage, et il avait mis ses mains sur...sa partie intime._

**Nile : T'es complètement malade ! J'ai super mal !**

**Axelle : ça, c'est pour le premier bonbon de l'exemplaire unique au monde du paquet HARIBO, goûts spéciaux mystères, que j'avais reçu pour mes 7 ans et que tu as mangé. Dis-moi à quoi il était.**

**Nile : Melon !**

**Axelle : Bien.**

_ Elle lui remit un coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille._

**Axelle : ça, c'est pour le deuxième bonbon que tu as mangé.**

**Nile : Axelle, il y avait une centaine de bonbons dans ce paquet...**_*se reprend un coup*_**Coca-cerise ! Barbe-à-papa ! Pomme d'amour ! Fruit de la passion ! ...**

**_ On lui souhaite bonne chance..._**

* * *

Est-ce que Nile survivra ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

Nan, j'déconne :D


	11. Chapter 11

** -****Chapitre 11****-**

**( point de vue : Ginga Hagané )**

**Ginga : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au complexe sportif du pensionnat !**

**Axelle : Waouh ! Y'a une salle de gym, une piscine à côté du stade, un terrain de foot d'intérieur et...j'y crois pas ! Vous avez même un skate-park ! Je sens que je vais souvent venir ici, moi...voyons voir les autres salles...Cool ! Un terrain d'athlétisme ! Une salle spécialisée pour la pratique des arts martiaux ? Pas mal...et un mini-golf ! Bon, j'aime pas le golf, mais c'est cool que vous en ayez un. Et...et...un sauna ? Troooop cooooool ! ** _(elle s'éloigne pour aller voir les autres salles )_

**Lia : Non, sérieusement, vous avez plus d'équipement que les gens qui font les jeux olympiques, c'est pas normal !**

**Ginga : En fait, le complexe sportif sert surtout aux élèves qui font sports-études. D'ailleurs, toi, tu vas faire quoi ?**

**Lia : Ben, sports-études. Et je vais aussi aller aux cours d'astronomie. Axelle, elle fait arts-études, surtout musique.**

**Ginga : Ah ouais ? Le prof de musique, M. Konzern, est hyper à cheval sur les bonnes manières, mais bon, faut le comprendre, c'est un empereur italien et un vrai virtuose au piano. Tu crois que ta sœur va s'en sortir ?**

**Lia : Pour les bonnes manières, j'crois pas.**

**Axelle **(plus loin)** : Hey ! Je t'ai entendue !**

**Lia : Mais en musique, elle est plutôt douée.**

**Axelle **(toujours plus loin)** : Comment ça, plutôt douée ? J'assure tu veux dire ! Papa m'a même fais sortir un album ! Bon, y'en avais qu'un exemplaire, mais il déchirait...**

**Lia : Elle sait jouer du violon, du clavier, de la flûte traversière, de la batterie, de la basse, elle elle se débrouille avec une table de mixage.**

**Axelle : C'est pas que je me débrouille, c'est que je suis un vrai DJ, d'abord !**

**Ginga : C'est...très impressionnant...**

**Axelle : Je suis contente que tu reconnaisse le vrai talent. Et, vu tout les instruments d'haltérophilie que j'ai vu dans la salle de musculation, votre prof doit être sacrément balèze !**

**Ginga : M'en parle pas ! Klaus, il est tellement balèze, que quand il contacte ses muscles, il fait exploser sa chemise ! C'est inhumain !**

**Axelle : C'est trop dingue !**

**Ginga : Ne dis plus jamais ça devant moi.**

**Axelle : ? Hein ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu m 'inquiètes...**

**Ginga : Nan, excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai dû me farcir du "c'est trop dingue" toute l'année. J'connais un gars qui assaisonne toutes ses phrases avec ces mots.**

**Axelle : Ah, ok. Ça doit être chiant...**

**Ginga : ça l'est, crois-moi.**

_N'empêche, à part ça, je suis vraiment content de leur avoir montré le complexe sportif, c'est vraiment l'endroit le plus impressionnant du pensionnat. Et puis, elle sont de bonnes humeur, et moi aussi maintenant, ça doit être contagieux ! Mais je dois les laisser maintenant, j'ai promis à papa de ranger ma chambre aujourd'hui, et ça va prendre pour un bon bout de temps. Heureusement que Madoka a proposé de m'aider ! Bon, y'a Johannes et Ryuto qui arrivent, je vais pouvoir leur laisser les filles et aller commencer le rangement._

**( point de vue : Lia Rodrigues )**

**Johannes : Bonjour mes chatons ! Bien dormi ?**

**Axelle : J'préfère pas en parler...**

**Johannes : ?**

**Axelle : Vous vouliez nous dire quelque chose ?**

**Johannes : Oui, il y a plusieurs colis qui sont arrivés pour vous.**

**Ginga : Quoi ? Encore des colis ? Déjà qu'elles sont arrivées avec trois tonnes de bagages...**

**Lia :** _*regard noir*_

**Ginga : Bon, heu, vous savez quoi, je vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, hein, j'ai plein de choses à faire, Bye !**

**Ryuto : Nile m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?**

**Axelle : Alors il t'as bien fait passer le message ?**

**Ryuto : Ouais, mais il était un peu tordu quand je l'ai vu, c'est bizarre, non ?**

**Lia : Cherches pas...**

**Axelle : Lia, tu restes ici, je vais monter les colis et voir ce que c'est.**

**Johannes : Et moi je t'accompagne, parce que c'est vraiment lourd.**

**Axelle : Ok, merci. Je t'enverrai un message pour te dire ce que c'est, ok Lia ?**

**Lia : Pourquoi tu me le dirais pas normalement ?**

**Axelle : Ah, parce que tu crois que je vais sortir d'ici, traverser le parc, monter des colis, redescendre, retraverser le parc, et revenir ici ? C'est beau-coup-trop-fa-ti-guant. Si je monte, j'y reste.**

**Lia : Axelle, vraiment, t'exagère. Pas grave, j'vais rester ici avec Ryuto.**

_En fait, ça m'arrange bien, j'ai pas fait très bonne impression hier, il faut que je me rattrape._

Axelle : Bon, j'y vais, à plus !

**...**

**Lia : Bon, ben, on est tous les deux, tous seuls, maintenant. On a qu'à faire connaissance ?**

**Ryuto : Tout ce que tu veux, je suis à ton service...Hum, enfin, à vrai dire, je dois aider Johannes et aussi aider les nouveaux à bien s'intégrer, et c'est une punition, donc je suis obligé. Enfin, c'est pas que je trouve que m'occuper de toi est une punition, hein, c'est juste que...enfin, je...c'est que...et puis je...enfin, tu comprends ?**

**Lia : Pas vraiment, non. Mais dis-moi, tu dois faire une punition pendant les vacances ? T'as dû faire une très grosse bêtise...**

**Ryuto : Mais non, pas du tout, c'était pas si grave que ça...et puis, y'a eu aucun blessé...**

**Lia : Quoi ?**

**Ryuto : Heu, qu'est-ce que je dis, c'est pas ça, mais...heu...c'était qu'un accident, je l'ai pas fais exprès !**

**Lia : ?**

**Ryuto : Tu sais quoi, je préfère pas en parler.**

**Lia : Comme tu veux.**

_ Mais je me méfie de lui, maintenant...Tiens, mon I phone qui sonne...voyons voir..._  
_  
_  
_  
_**Lia : C'est Axelle. Ils ont montés les colis.**

**Ryuto : Alors, c'est quoi ?**

**Lia : Oh, rien d'important, juste notre écran plasma, la freebox **( il a free, il a tout compris ! :D )**, la wii, la PS3, la X-box 360, mon ordi portable, la tablette numérique d'Axelle, son skate, sa flûte, son violon, mon ballon dédicacé, nos 3DS, nos psp, et quelques fringues supplémentaires, au cas où.**

**Ryuto : Wow. Rien que ça. Et...dis-moi, vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Des princesses ? Des milliardaires ? Les filles cachées de Michael Jackson ?**

**Lia : N'importe quoi, notre père est juste un producteur. Le meilleur de France. Il a produit beaucoup beaucoup d'artistes, plus ou moins célèbres ... Bref. Axelle dit qu'elle a besoin d'aide, elle arrive pas à brancher toutes les consoles, y'a trop de fils apparemment, et elle arrive pas à synchroniser les télécommandes wii...elle est vraiment nulle...Tu peux y aller ? Sinon, moi je vais devoir sortir d'ici, traverser le parc, Monter les escaliers, aller jusqu'à la chambre, et aider ma sœur. Et ça, c'est beau-coup-trop-fa-ti-guant.**

**Ryuto : ...**

**Lia : Mais nan, je rigole ! Je t'accompagne, bien sûr.**

**Ryuto : Tu sais, je peux faire mieux. Je connais une fille, c'est une super mécanicienne, elle pourra faire tout tes synchronisages en moins de deux.**

**Lia : Synchronisages ? T'es sûr ?**

**Ryuto : Mais oui, tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord...**

_Plus tard..._

**Madoka : Non, désolée, je peux pas.**

**Ryuto : Mais, steuplé, quoi ! Un petit effort, Madoka ! Je t'en supplie à genoux ( il était effectivement en train de se trainer par terre ) ! Tu sais bien que je dois "aider les nouveaux à bien s'intégrer", c'est ce qu'à dit le directeur ! Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de les aider à faire leurs synchronisages ? Allez, steuplait !**

**Madoka : On dit synchronisation. Et pourquoi tu les ferais pas toi-même ?**

**Ryuto : Mais tu sais bien que électricité et moi, ça fait 10 ! Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière ?**

**Madoka : Quand t'as balancé ton portable en train de charger dans la piscine ? Comment oublier ! C'était trop marrant, tous ceux qui étaient dedans à ce moment là se sont pris une sacré décharge ! La tête qu'ils avaient après ! Leurs cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, c'était énorme... Quoi que, pour certains, c'était pas trop différent que d'habitude...mais bon, j'avoue que t'as vraiment pas été doué sur ce coup là, t'aurais pu tous nous tuer. On a eu beaucoup de chance !**

**Ryuto : C'était un accident ! Je l'ai pas balancé, il m'a glissé des mains parce que Tobio m'avait poussé ! Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ? Et je me suis excusé des millions de fois !**

**Madoka : Apparemment, ça ne suffit pas, Kyoya et Nile t'en veulent encore...**

**Ryuto : Moi je trouve que la coiffure électrique leur allait très bien ! Enfin, tu vois, je ne peux pas approcher des prises. Tu dois m'aider Madoka, je t'en prie !**

**Madoka : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Ginga de l'aider à ranger sa chambre.**

**Ryuto : Tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée. J'ai qu'à aller aider Ginga à ranger sa chambre, comme ça toi tu peux aller aider les filles avec leurs synchronisages.**

**Madoka : Bon, d'accord ! Même si ce mot n'existe pas.**

**Lia : Ouf ! Je suis contente que vous vous soyez enfin mis d'accord !**

_ Effectivement, ça faisait plusieurs minutes que je les écoutais se disputer, c'était très intéressant, et assez marrant. Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi Ryuto a eu une punition aussi lourde. Faire charger un portable près d'une piscine ? C'est vraiment inconscient, il s'entendrait bien avec Axelle, elle aussi est du genre à faire ce genre de chose débile._

**Lia : Bon, on y va ?**

**Madoka : Oui, à toute à l'heure Ryuto, et bonne chance !**

**Ryuto: Bonne chance ? Pourquoi ?**

* * *

Enfin, je voulais juste signaler que les deux prochains chapitres qui vont suivre sont des HS, ça suit pas tout à fait l'histoire, c'est plus des gros délires qu'autre chose ... Voilà.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Chapitre****12****-**

****  
**  
**

**( point de vue : Ryuto )**

**Ryuto : Naaaooooooonn ! Au secoouuuurs ! Sortez-moi de là, je vous en supplie !**

**Ginga : Ben quoi ? Elle pas si terrible que ça ma chambre. Si ?**

_Terrible ? Non, je dirais plutôt cauchemardesque ! On aurait dit qu'on avait vidé le contenu de 50 poubelles dans une chambre, qu'on avait bien secoué le tout, puis qu'on avait laissé ça moisir pendant 6 mois. Avec en bonus l'odeur d'un putois qui aurait mangé des œufs pourris._

**Ryuto : Laisse moi au moins aller chercher un masque à gaz.**

**Ginga : Si ça peut t'aider...**

_Un peu plus tard..._

**Ginga : C'est bon ? T'es prêt ?**

**Ryuto : Euh...ui, je crois...**

**Ginga : Comment ça tu crois ? T'es prêt, oui ou non ?**

_Il est marrant lui, comment je pourrais être prêt pour affronter ça ?_ _Mais bon, je me suis équipé du masque à gaz_, _d'immenses gants en plastiques ( que j'ai empruntés à Kyoya, lui aussi a besoin d'équipement, mon frère est pas très ordonné d'après ce que j'ai entendu ), d'un tablier ( j'ai pas trouvé de scaphandre ), d'un aspirateur ultra-puissant avec plusieurs sacs de rechange, et d'une panoplie de désinfectants-désodorisants. Je suis prêt (enfin, je suis censé l'être). Il faut juste que je prenne mon courage à deux gants et que j'inspire profondément._

**Ryuto : Allons-y Ginga.**

_Encore plus tard..._

**Ryuto : Dégueu ! J'ai trouvé un slip sale derrière le radiateur ! Ginga !**

**Ginga : Ben quoi ? Il est caché au moins. T'aurais préféré qu'il soit sur mon bureau ? Oh ! Y'en a un d'ailleurs !**

**Ryuto : Berk ! Je crois que j'ai aussi retrouvé ta collection de chewing-gum usagés...**

**Ginga : Cool ! C'était où ?**

**Ryuto : Sur les rebords de ta fenêtre.**

**Ginga : A bon ? C'est bizarre, d'habitude je les met sous mon lit...à moins que je confonde avec ma collection de crottes de nez...**

**Ryuto :** ( il prend la poubelle, enlève son masque à gaz et rend très élégamment son déjeuner dedans )** Ginga, t'es vraiment...**

**Ginga : J'y crois pas ! Ma réserve secrète hamburgers ! Enfin, je te retrouve ! Tu m'as tellement manquée, ma belle !** ( il prend un hamburger et croque )

**Ryuto : ...Dégueulasse !** ( il re-vomit) **Des hamburgers sous une plie de chaussettes sales ? Et t'as pas vu la moisissure dessus avant de manger ? Ginga, tu me dégoûte !**

**Ginga : Mais arrête, la moisissure ça donne un petit goût épicé ! C'est encore plus bon !**

_Encore plus tard...___

**( point de vue : Madoka Amano )**

**Madoka : Et voilà les filles, j'ai terminé !**

**Axelle : Waouh, merci Madoka, t'es vraiment trop forte !**

**Madoka : C'est rien voyons ! Et si on allait retrouver les garçons ? Je me demande bien comment Ryuto s'en sort...**

_Plus tard, dans le couloir..._  
_  
_

**Madoka : Alors, vous avez fini ?**

_Ryuto avait vraiment l'air épuisé et il était légèrement verdâtre...Je le comprend : j'ai l'habitude d'aider Ginga à ranger sa chambre, mais il est vrai que la première fois est un vrai choc._

**Ryuto : Oui...il a même fait son lit.**

**Madoka : Quoi ? Vous avez retrouvé son lit ?**

**Ryuto : Ouais, on a enlevé la couche de crasse et de poussière, et il était d'ssous.**

**Madoka : T'es trop fort Ryuto, c'est impressionnant tout ce que t'as réussi à faire. Je vais vous préparer un bon gâteau pour vous récompensez.**

**Ginga : Tu pourrais pas plutôt faire des hamburgers ?**

**_"""BOUM""""_**

**Ryuto (** **évanouit ) : ...**

**Madoka : On va plutôt aller à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Il a vraiment pas l'air bien !**

**Axelle : Ben dis-donc, le rangement de la chambre de Ginga, c'est un sport extrême ! Je devrais peut-être essayer...**

**Ryuto :** *_il revient à lui* _ **Tu tiens à ta vie ?**  
_  
_  
**Axelle : Ben ouais, quand même, c'est assez important...****_  
_**  
**Ryuto : Alors ne t'approche pas de cette chambre.**

__

_**-**__**FIN**__**-**_

* * *

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre HS juste après ça ! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**-****Chapitre 13****-**

**( point de vue : Sora )**

**Damian : Sora, magne-toi !**

**Sora : J'arrive !**

_ Damian, Tobio et moi, on avait décidé d'aller espionner les nouvelles qui étaient arrivées i jours. Je sais que c'est pas bien de faire ça, mail il paraît qu'elle sont mignonnes, et qu'elles ont une télé dans leur chambre, donc il faut absolument que je vérifie si c'est vrai._

**Tobio : On doit faire quoi déjà ?**

**Damian : Abruti ! Tu te planques là, et on attend qu'elles sortent de leur chambre.**

**Tobio : Et si elles sortent pas ?**

**Damian : Tait-toi ! J'entend quelqu'un qui approche...**

**Ginga : Salut les gars ! Qu'est que vous faites derrière ce mur ? Vous jouez à cache-cache ?**

_Zut, Ginga nous a vus. Mais bon, j'osais pas le dire à Damian, mais notre cachette était tellement pourrie qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour pas nous voir. Il reste plus qu'à improviser._  
_  
_**Sora : Salut Ginga ! Euh...on refaisait nos lacets...et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?**

**Ginga : Vos lacets ? Tous les trois ? Mais Damian et toi vous avez des chaussures à scratch !**

_Merde._

**Sora : Oui, mais euh...on aidait Tobio en fait, tu sais bien qu'il est pas doué, il sait même pas les faire tout seul, hé hé hé...**

**Tobio : Hey ! Mais bien sûr que je sais les faire !**

**Sora : **( tousse)** Tobio **( tousse)** tais-toi **(tousse)** ! Excuse moi, Ginga, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge...Et donc, tu m'as pas dit ce que tu faisait ici ?**

**Ginga : Je viens chercher Lia, pour qu'on aille déjeuner.**

**Sora : Lia ? C'est la nouvelle ?**

**Ginga : Euh, ouais, pourquoi ?**

**Damian : Et l'autre ? Je croyais qu'il y'en avait deux ?**

**Ginga : Tu veux parler d'Axelle ? Elle est au skate-park, avec Ryuto et Yu. ça vous dit de déjeuner avec nous ?**

**Sora : Euh...**

**Damian : Déjeuner avec votre bande de nuls ? Sûrement pas.**

**Ginga : Comme vous voulez.** ( il toque à la porte )

**Lia : Deux secondes, j'arrive !**

_Deux secondes plus tard, une super belle fille, qui me faisait un peu penser à Selen avec la couleur de sa peau et les traits de son visage, sortit de la chambre. Et quand ses yeux, aussi rouges que les miens, se posèrent sur moi, j'eus l'impression d'être transporté au paradis tellement ils étaient beaux, et remplis de douceur. Je pouvais plus dire un mot, j'étais comme paralysé, et son sourire me mettait les genoux en_  
_compote..._

**Lia : Salut !**

**Tobio, Damian et Sora : ... **

**Ginga : Bon, ben les gars, j'vous laisse... **_puis il chuchota :_** Et fermez la bouche, vous commencez à bavez.**

**Tobio, Damian et Sora : ...**

_Un peu plus tard..._

**Tobio : C'est bizarre, je me sens tout chose...**

**Damian : Vous avez vu comment elle m'a regardé ? J'suis sûr que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil !**

**Sora : N'importe quoi ! Elle m'a regardé plus longtemps !**

**Damian : Non, c'est moi !**

**Tobio : Non, c'est moi qu'elle a regardé plus longtemps !**

**Damian : Toi, vas te coucher, abruti !**

**Tobio : Qu'est-ce que tu viens dire ? Répète un peu pour voir !**

**Damian : En plus d'être abruti, t'es sourd ?**

**Sora : Arrêtez de vous disputer ! C'est clair que c'est moi qu'elle aime.**

**Damian : On va voir si elle t'aimera toujours quand je t'aurais refait le portrait !**

**Tobio : Laisse-moi faire Diamant. Toi, tu es beaucoup trop fragile.**

**Damian : J't'ai déjà dit de plus m'appeler Diamant ! En plus, les diamants c'est hyper solide !**

**Sora : Mais c'est pas bien de se battre, Diamant, si tu continue, maman va te donner la fessée !**

**Damian : Arrête de te payer ma tête !**

**Tobio : T'en fais pas, personne ne voudrait se payer une tête aussi moche !**

**Damian : J'vais vous tuez !**

_Plus tard, à l'infirmerie...__  
_

**Damian : Tu m'as cassé une dent, pôv' taré !**

**Tobio : Oh, pardon, j'croyais que les diamants étaient hyper solides...**

**Damian : J'vais te tuer !**

**Sora : Mais laissez-moi souffrir en paix, merde !**

_** - **__**FIN**__** -**_

* * *

* tousse * Oui, j'ai honte ...

Bon, maintenant, l'histoire va pouvoir commencer ... je crois.

A la prochaine ! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Ah oui, et Axelle, Lia et Blanche aussi. ( Oui, j'ai bel et bien rajouté encore une autre OC, Blanche .. j'avais besoin d'une peste. )

* * *

**-** **Chapitre 14** **-**

**( point de vue :Tsubasa Otori )**

_Enfin la rentrée ! Je sais que je suis certainement le seul au monde à penser une chose pareille, mais j'ai vraiment passé des vacances pourries. Je me suis ennuyé à un point que faire des exercices était presque amusant. Mais bon, j'aime bien étudier, je suis un assez bon élève. Et puis j'ai hâte de retrouver tous mes amis, surtout Yu. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, on est très proches, c'est comme un petit frère pour moi. Et j'espère seulement que cette année ne sera pas trop catastrophique, l'année dernière, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, les nouveaux avaient mis le bazar dans notre pensionnat. J'espère vraiment que cette fois ils seront plus calmes..._

**( point de vue : Masamune Kadoya )**

_Et voilà. J'ai redouté ce jour pendant toute la durée des vacances, mais il est quand même arrivé. C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui. Bon, je suis content de retrouver les potes, mais j'ai passé des vacances superbes, je me suis trop éclaté avec Zéo Et Toby, on retourné au États-Unis, je veux pas que ça se termine ! Bon, j'ai pas trop choix de toute façon. Dans l'avion du retour, j'ai on a fait la connaissance d'un gars qui s'appelle « King » . Apparemment, il va intégrer notre pensionnat. J'ai pas pu tirer grand choses de lui, mais j'le sent pas. Zéo et Tobi ont l'air de bien l'apprécier, mais moi je sens qu'on va pas s'entendre des masses. Il a tout du mec qui se proclame le meilleur sans prendre les autres en compte ( ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, mais qui ? ) et en plus, il est super beau, pire que Xao Chin, je sens que ça va encore faire le coup du mec tombeur...bref, il a tout du mec détestable ( pour moi en tout cas ). J'espère qu'on sera pas dans la même classe..._

**( point de vue : Lia Rodrigues )**

_ La rentrée arrive enfin, après la semaine la plus éprouvante de ma vie ! Les gens d'ici m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et ma sœur semble s'être alliée avec eux pour me faire souffrir. Ils dorment le jour, pendant que moi je fait du rangement, et ils jouent à des jeux vidéos la nuit, pendant que moi j'essaye de dormir. Sinon, Axelle a aussi passé son temps au skate-park, à faire du charme à tous les individus de sexe masculins présents dans cette école, et elle s'est même fait un meilleur ami, Yu Tendo. Ils sont exactement pareils, ils aiment les mêmes trucs ( les trucs sucrés, les peluches et les pizzas au chorizo ), ils ont les mêmes expressions ( « trop cool », « c'est trop marrant » et le célèbre « bon, moi j'me casse d'ici » ), le même sens de l'humour ( leur faculté à trouver des surnoms ridicules à tous les gens qu'ils croisent ), et ils ont exactement le même regard, qu'ils peuvent faire très attendrissant ( du genre à faire pleurer un chien battu ) pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent._  
_Ils vont super bien ensemble, et ça me fait penser que même si Axelle passe son temps à faire « sa grande », c'est quand même une fille de 12 ans qui aime les gens de son âge. Quant à moi, y'a trois gars qui sont très gentils avec moi, mais ils sont assez collants, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me suivent partout, surtout Sora... Enfin bref, je flippe parce que Madoka m'a un peu parlé des autres amis de Ginga, notamment d'un certain Masamune, qui est allé en Amérique pour les vacances. Il paraît qu'il est aussi énergique et excité que Ginga. J'ai aussi appris que Ginga, Kyoya, et à peu près tout leur entourage étaient les plus populaires de ce pensionnat. Et comme ils nous ont pris sous leur coude dès notre arrivée, on s'est fait une place assez haute dans la « hiérarchie collégienne » dès le départ. C'est tout pour plaire à Axelle, parce que même dans les anciens établissement où on allait avant, elle était toujours très populaire. Ça fait très cliché, la petite fille riche, populaire, qui se la pète, avec qui tous les garçons veulent sortir, et qui rend jalouses d'autres filles qui font semblant de l'aimer pour que leur propre côte de popularité hausse. Y'en avait qu'une qui étaient vraiment sympa, Alice ( c'était d'ailleurs l'ancienne petite amie d'Axelle ). Alors que moi, j'aime pas trop qu'on sache que j'existe, et j'attire pas du tout les garçons. C'est pour ça que la façon dont se comportent Damian, Tobio et Sora envers moi me met mal à l'aise. En fait, tout ce que j'espère, c'est de ne pas trop me faire remarquer aujourd'hui. Ça devrait bien se passer..._

**( point de vue : Axelle Rodrigues )**

_ J'ai pas grand chose à dire. J'ai préparé cette rentrée depuis une semaine, je sais quoi dire, je sais quoi faire, je sais de quel couleur doit être mon vernis ( bleu métallique jusqu'à mercredi, après ce sera bleu indigo ), je sais comment me coiffer ( en fait...non pas encore, je sais même pas si je vais me coiffer, j'aime bien le look « cheveux tout ébouriffés » ) , et si on avait pas ces foutus uniformes, je saurais comment m'habiller. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de me faire remarquer. Ça va pas être difficile, j'arrive toujours à me faire remarquer ( mais pas toujours en bien - - ' )... J'espère que je serai dans la même classe que Ryuto et Ginga, ils sont trop marrants, et je vais m'ennuyer à mourir si je reste avec Lia ( son problème c'est qu'elle sait pas s'amuser ). Et je me suis promis d'aider Ryuto à trouver le grand amour cette année, parce que là il est vraiment ridicule dans ses tentatives pour attirer l'attention de mon cousin, alors que Nile et lui ne vont pas du tout ensemble ! Mais je suis sûre que cette nouvelle année scolaire et mes super conseils lui porteront chance en amour. Et avec tout les nouveaux qui vont arriver, il restera pas célibataire très longtemps..._

**( point de vue : Tithi )**

_J'ai trop hâte de revoir mon Yu chéri !__  
_

**( point de vue : Sala )**

_J'ai trop hâte de revoir mon Kenta chéri !__  
_

**( point de vue : Yu Tendo )**

_J'ai trop hâte de revoir Tsubasa, Kéké et les autres !__  
_

**( point de vue : Kenta Yumiya )**

_J'ai trop hâte de revoir Ginga, Yu et les autres !_

**( point de vue : Blanche Konzern )**

_ J'ai pas grand choses à dire. J'ai préparé cette rentrée depuis déjà une semaine. Je sais quoi dire, je sais quoi faire, je sais de quel couleur doit être mon vernis ( le bleu-argenté fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux ), je suis toujours coiffée impeccablement, en bref je suis magnifique ( et très modeste ). Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de me faire remarquer. Ça va être trop facile, avec mon charisme naturellement éblouissant tous les regards seront braqués sur moi. De toute façon aucune fille ne m'arrive à la cheville dans ce pensionnat minable. Ce sera comme d'habitude, j'aurais une vingtaine de prétendants dès le premier jour. Et si jamais je trouve une fille aussi belle que moi ( impossible ), je vais la faire souffrir._  
_..._  
_Des fois je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de me conduire en dictatrice. Pourtant, je suis même pas encore l'impératrice d'Italie... Je dois sûrement me faire des idées, il n'y a pas une ombre de sadisme en moi, mes parents n'arrêtent pas que je suis un ange..._

**_Plus tard, dans le hall du pensionnat..._**

**Ryo : Chers élèves, bienvenue à tous, que vous soyez anciens, ou que vous venez d'arriver ici, dans la plus grande, la plus belle, la meilleure école du monde...**

**Sophie :** _* en chuchotant *_ **M. le directeur !**

**Ryo : Hum, j'espère que vous allez vous plaire ici, et sans plus attendre, on va vous appeler par classe, et vous allez suivre le professeur principal qui vous a été attribué !**

( bon, je vais pas faire toutes les classes, juste celles où y'a les persos )

* * *

**CM1 **

**professeur principal / Sophie**

**- Tithi **

**- Sala **

* * *

** 5ème **

**professeur principal : Ziggurat **

**- Enzo Garcia**

**- Chi-yun Li**

**- Yu Tendo **

**- Kenta Yumiya**

**- Motti**

**- Osamu**

**-Takashi**

**- Akira**

* * *

** 4ème**

**professeur principal : Klaus**

**- Zéo Abyss**

**- Sora Akatsuki**

**- Madoka Amano **

**- Ryutaro Fukami **

**- Ginga Hagané**

**- Damian Hart**

**- Masamune Kadoya **

**- Blanche Konzern**

**- Yuki Mizusawa**

**-Tobio Oike**

**- Axelle Rodrigues**

**- Lia Rodrigues**

**- Toby**

**- Mei Mei**

**- Aleksey**

**- Lera**

**- Nowaguma**

**- Ryuto**

**- Jigsaw**

* * *

**3ème**

**professeur principal : Wells **

**- Selen Garcia**

**- Hikaru Hazama**

**- Teru Saotome**

**- Dan Sodo**

**- Reiki Sodo**

**- Nile**

**- Damure**

**- Chris**

**- Bao**

* * *

**2nd**

**professeur principal : Jack**

**- Ian Garcia**

**- Tsubasa Otori**

**- Kyoya Tategami**

**- Da shan Wang**

**- Xao-Chin**

**- Ryuga**

**- Hyoma**

**- Dynamis**

**- Gasur**

**- Karte**

**- Zidane**

* * *

**Terminale**

**professeur principal : Rago**

**- Argo Garcia**

**- Benkei Hanawa**

**- Kumata Kumade**

**- Kumaji Kumade**

**- Kumasuke Kumade**

**- Reiji Mizuchi**

**- Testuya Watarigani**

**- Aguma**

**- Busujima**

**...**

* * *

Bon, que dire ? C'était la rentrée.

J'avais essayé de faire les noms par ordre alphabétique, mais ... pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de nom de famille, j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Pourquoi y'en a qui n'ont pas de nom de famille ? Parce que je ne les connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de leur en inventer ...

Pourquoi j'ai sauté des classe ? Pourquoi y'a t-il des classes avec peu de personnages ? Parce qu'il y'a des classes ou je ne peut ranger aucun des personnages de bey, et que j'ai pas envie de remplir les classes avec des persos inventés...

Voilà. A la prochaine ! ^^

( n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est négatif ... juste pour qu'on voit si il y'a des gens qui lisent ) ;)


	15. Chapter 15

** - ****Chapitre 15**** -**

**( point de vue : Axelle Rodrigues )**

**Axelle : Les primaires aussi ont un professeur principal ?**

**Ginga : Ouais, ils ont pas un maître ou une maîtresse, eux aussi ils ont des profs pour chaque matière. Mais ils ont beaucoup moins de cours que nous, évidemment...**

**Axelle : Ah, ok. C'est cool qu'on soit dans la même classe !**  
**Ginga : Ouais, trop ! ^^**  
**Axelle : Bon, y'a qui de nouveau dans notre classe à part Lia et moi ?**

**Ginga : Hm... déjà y'a les deux gars là-bas, je crois qu'ils s'appellent Yuki et Jigsaw, la blonde devant, il paraît que c'est la nièce de Konzern...**

**Axelle : Celle-là je la connais, elle m'a marché sur le pied avec ses talons qui font super mal tout à l'heure ! Et elle s'est même pas excusée !**

**Ginga : Et y'a un autre gars qui s'appelle King. Mais je l'ai pas encore vu, je sais pas à quoi il ressemble... Sinon, je connais déjà tous les autres.**

**Axelle : D'accord, et nous, c'est qui notre prof' princip-**

**Klaus : LES 4EME, FILEZ TOUT DE SUITE AUX VESTIAIRES ! ON VA COMMENCER LE COURS ! ET VOUS AVEZ PAS INTÉRÊT A TRAÎNER !**

**Ginga : Klaus, le prof de sport.**

**Axelle : Quoi ?! On commence direct par sport ? C'est une blague ?**

**Ginga : Non ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi si tu veux pas te prendre une heure de colle dès ta première heure de cours !**

**_Un peu plus tard, dans les vestiaires ..._**

_ Pff... commencer par sport dès la première heure ... C'est pas que j'aime pas le sport, mais draguer quand t'es plein de sueur, c'est beaucoup plus dur ... j'ai qu'à pas trop me fatiguer et rester à l'arrière avec Madoka, Mei Mei et Lera._

_Faut juste que j'aille faire un tour dans les vestiaires des garçons avant. Je sais que c'est carrément interdit, mais toutes ces tablettes de chocolat à portée de vue, c'est trop tentant ... J'entrebâille juste un peu la porte, pour ne pas me faire repérer ... et voilà, hin hin... wow. On dirait que l'ambiance est tendue ... aucun bruit, aucun geste ... tout les garçons sont dans une position immobile, comme si ils avaient tous suspendu leurs gestes en même temps ( c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé en fait ). Ils ont pas l'air d'être endormis, ils ont plutôt l'air ... hypnotisés. Ils ont le visage rougi, comme ... comme s'ils étaient... en chaleur ? Ils fixent tous la même chose, mais j'arrive pas à voir ... si je me décale un peu vers la gauche, mon champ de vision s'élargit de 10°, et je peux enfin voir ce qu'ils regardent tous. Un garçon. Un gars à la peau foncée, aux cheveux courts en bataille, aussi bleus que ses yeux et son pendentif, avec abdominaux de rêve, des bras fins et musclés, un corps parfait ... Il est hyper beau, mais de là à mettre tous les garçons de la classe dans un tel état, il doit avoir une puissance d'attirance sexuelle très très forte ... intéressant. Et maintenant... oh non, il a remis son t-shirt... c'est dommage, j'aurais quand même pu admirer son magnifique torse un peu plus longtemps. Les autres gars aussi apparemment ... maintenant que les parties intéressantes corps ne sont plus nues, ils sont sortis leur transe et se remettent à leurs occupations, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce mec est vraiment incroyable ... je m'écarte juste au moment où il sort du vestiaire, histoire de ne pas me prendre une porte dans la figure._

...

**( point de vue : King )**

_ Encore tous ces regards ... c'est horrible et stressant, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire ... à chaque fois c'est pareil, il suffit que je me déshabille pour que que tous les regards se fixent sur moi ..._ _Je suis surement né avec ça, c'est pas possible autrement. Ce putin de truc que les magazines débiles appellent « sex-appeal », et comme le mien est apparemment puissant, je ne m'attire que des ennuis... Comme la fois où j'avais 7 ans et que j'ai créer une émeute autour de moi juste parce que j'avais laissé mes jambes dépasser..._  
_enfin bref, je veux pas m'attarder sur cette histoire, elle est vraiment trop humiliante et ridicule, surtout que depuis, j'ai connu pire... et là, j'ai sport. Bien évidement, il fallait qu'on commence par ça. Moi, le seul sport que j'aime, c'est le ski, parce que là au moins, y'a aucun bout de peau de peau qui reste nu, alors que là on va faire endurance, et avec mon sweat sans manche ça va pas aller. J'ai plus qu'à courir vite, comme ça je prendrai de la distance avec les autres, et ils seront obligés de regarder autre chose que mon derrière... mais maintenant que j'y réfléchit, c'est con, vu que justement si je suis devant eux, ils sont derrière moi, et donc c'est là qu'ils peuvent mater mes fesses... sérieusement, faut qu'j'arrête de me faire des films, mais en même temps, en ce moment même ils devraient être en train de se changer, mais non, ils me fixent. Alors je fais comme d'habitude, j'ignore leurs regards, je fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si tous les garçons de ma nouvelle classe n'étaient pas en train de me regarder bêtement en train d'enfiler mon t-shirt... c'est vraiment chiant... bon, j'ai fini, j'me casse d'ici._  
_  
_

** ... : T'as la côte mec ! Je sens que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre !**

_..._

_ Petite explosion nucléaire au niveau de ma poitrine._

_ ..._

**King : ... non ... NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ! J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !**

_Je respire un bon gros coup, histoire que mon cœur retrouve ses 80 pulsations cardiaque habituelles. Et oui, parce que je suis le genre de personne à être surpris pour très peu, et cette fille n'y est pas allée de main morte en apparaissant comme ça devant moi alors que je viens d'ouvrir la porte._

**King : Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Axelle : Oh, rien de grave, je passais juste dans le coin... t'as remarqué comment ils te regardaient ? Comment t'as fais ça ? C'est de l'hypnose ? Tu pourras m'apprendre ?**

_ Parce qu'elle a vu ça en plus ? Oh la la, la honte... pour la première que quelqu'un vient m'adresser la parole dans ce pensionnat ( à part pour Toby, Masamuné et Zéo ), c'est pour me faire remarquer que j'attirais les garçons ( et en plus c'est une jolie fille, je suis trop malchanceux T.T )... mais je dois pas perdre la face..._

**King : Je... heu... Attend une seconde... Tu as regardés dans les vestiaires des garçons ? T'es pas gênée !**

( point de vue : Axelle Rodrigues )

**Axelle : **_* Avec un grand sourire *_** Non ! Pourquoi je devrais être gênée, je fais ça tout le temps ?**

_ J'adore comment il me regarde, la façon dont il me fixe avec ses grands yeux bleus... Il a vraiment l'air surpris et choqué. Mais il va devoir s'y faire s'il veut qu'on soit de bons amis ! Car oui, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, j'ai tellement de choses à lui apprendre ..._

**( point de vue : King )**

_ Wow. Et elle dit ça sans même perdre la face, pas la moindre rougeur au niveau du visage... c'est clair que si moi je m'étais fait surprendre en train d'espionner des gens dans les vestiaires, je serais mort de honte ( mais j'avoue que ça m'aurais bien plu, pourquoi j'ai jamais essayé ? Ben oui, parce que je suis quand même un peu pervers, c'est juste que moi j'aurais jamais eu le cran de mettre mes plans à exécution ^^)._  
_Bon. Cette fille est sûrement complètement folle. Mais... elle a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça, et puis son air est vraiment très amicale... Donc j'ai plus qu'une chose à faire._  
_Je lui rend son sourire. Ce qui fait que le sien s'accentue..._

**Axelle : Je m'appelle Axelle ! Tu viens ? Le prof nous appelle, on l'a déjà fait suffisamment attendre comme ça, avec toute les bêtises que vous avez fait dans les vestiaires !  
**  
**King : Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est pas ma faute si les autres ont eu un petit blocage... ( ah, si en fait )  
**  
**Ginga : C'est toi King ?**

**King : Hm ?**

**Ginga : J'm'appelle Ginga, c'est Masamune qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelait... ça te dirait de faire la course ?  
**  
**Masamune: Hein ? Non, c'est moi qui voulais faire la course contre lui !**  
**  
**  
_Ce que j'aime bien chez moi ( ça veut pas dire que je suis narcissique, juste que je m'adore ), c'est que j'ai beaucoup l'esprit de compétition. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que si je n'aimais pas autant me mesurer aux autres, je ne ferais rien du tout. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce n'est pas de me surpasser, mais de surpasser les autres. C'est pour ça que je prend tout comme une compétition ( ce qui n'est pas forcément une qualité ). Mais je préfère quand c'est officiel..._

**King : J'accepte de faire la course contre vous deux ! Mais je vous préviens, vous allez le regretter, je vais vous battre à plate couture !  
**  
**Masamune :** _*_ _qui avait les oreilles qui fumaient tellement il en avait marre d'entendre King se vanter __*****_ ** Tu crois ça ? Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire : je suis le numéro 1 ! Le numéro 1, tu m'entends ! C'est toi qui va te faire battre à plate couture !**

**King : C'est ce qu'on verra !  
**  
**Ginga : Vous avez tort de m'oubliez les gars ! Je vais vous tracer tout les deux !**

_ Finalement, elle est pas si nulle que ça cette première journée ..._

**( point de vue : Lia Rodrigues )**

**Klaus : Écoutez-moi bien ! On va commencer facile, par 10 tours de terrain ! Je veux voir ce que vous savez faire, alors donnez-vous à fond !Je veux que vous dépassiez vos limites, c'est clair ! Mais bon, comme je sais que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petits mollassons, je vais vous donnez quelques consignes : ne partez pas trop vite, sinon vous allez perdre toute votre endurance ! C'est compris ? Allez, maintenant tout le monde en place ! PARTEZ !**

_ Et bien sûr, tous les garçons partent comme des flèches, avec Ginga, Masamune et King en tête... pff, ils tiendront jamais..._

**_5 tours plus tard ..._**  
**  
**  
**Ginga : Hanf... j'en peux plus... hm ? Lia ? Tu... tu nous as déjà rattrapés ?**

**Lia : En fait, t'as pas remarqué, mais j'ai un tour de plus que vous.**

**Ginga : Tu cours drôlement vite pour une fille !**

**Lia : Parce que moi j'ai écouté les consignes du professeur, et puis je faisais foot avant, alors...**

**Ginga : Par contre, ta sœur, elle court...comme... comme une fille.**

**Lia : Ha ha ! Elle cache ses capacités, tu devrais voir comme elle court les les jours de ménages !**

_ Ça se passe plutôt bien comme rentrée... rien n'a dégénéré !_

**_Deux heures plus tard... chez le directeur._**

**Ryo : Et bien, on peut dire que vous commencez fort mesdemoiselles ! En à peine quelques heures de cours, vous avez réussi à vous faire remarquer ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! ... Ah, si en fait, d'abord pour Aguma, et il a aussi Kyoya et Ryuga, Ginga et Masamune...**

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment. Tout a dégénéré. Encore à cause d'Axelle... pourquoi faut toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer ?_  
_  
_

_**Flashback de ce qui c'est passé une heure plus tôt...**_

**Julian : Assez-vous. Donc, comme je suppose que mon très cher collègue Klaus n'a pas pris le temps de vous présentez les nouveaux arrivants, je vais devoir le faire...**

_ Après les blablas habituels et les présentations de Jigsaw, Yuki, King et moi même, vint le tour d'Axelle et Blanche..._

**Blanche : Mais pourquoi je suis présentée en même temps qu'elle ?!**

**Julian : Parce qu'on a plus beaucoup de temps et que j'aimerais quand même faire mon cour.**

**Blanche :** * plus bas * **On ne devrait même pas se donner la peine de présenter une fille comme elle...**

**Axelle :** * qui s'énerve * **Oh, c'est bon Blondie ! Calme ta joie, tu crois que moi ça me fait plaisir d'être présentée en même temps qu'une **** dans ton genre ?**

_ Et voilà. Axelle qui commence avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Je sens que ça va mal se finir..._

**Blanche :** * qui se retient fort de pas la massacrer à la tronçonneuse * **Je suis pas une ****. Je suis une princesse, tu dois me traiter avec plus de respect.**

**Axelle : ...**

**Blanche : Et oui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les garçons tombent dans les pommes dès que les approche, si n'est grâce à mon charme royal ?**

**Axelle : Parce que tu pues.**

_ Je crois que la tension est en train de monter... Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur ma chaise, j'envisage même de me jeter sous mon bureau, si la situation ne s'améliore pas. La dernière fois qu'Axelle s'est énervée contre quelqu'un, j'ai failli me prendre une imprimante dans la tête. Oui, j'ai bien dit une imprimante, mais j'étais chanceuse, c'était soit l'imprimante, soit le piano._

**Julian :** * à moitié outragé que deux élèves, dont sa propre nièce s'insultent dans son cour, et à moitié mort de rire d'assister à une dispute de fille, parce que ça lui rappelle Sophie dans ses moments de colère *

**Blanche : Je sens hyper bon ! C'est d'ailleurs grâce à mon charme et mon parfum merveilleux ( Paco Rabanne Lady Million ) que je sort avec Aleksei et Damian... en même temps.**

**Damian :** * qui est rouge de colère de s'être fait avoir *

**Aleksei :** * en train de chialer *

**Axelle : ... Ou alors, tu les as payés.**

_ Masamune, mon voisin de classe, me chuchota à l'oreille :_

**Masamune : Je dis ça juste comme ça, mais tu voudrais pas intervenir ? Sinon, je pense qu'elle vont transformer le cours de musique en bain de sang.**

**Lia : Pff ...**

_ J'ai pas l'habitude d'aider de ma sœur ( surtout que là c'est elle qui est fautive, à 85% ), mais là ..._

**Lia : Ça suffit les filles, vous deviez juste vous présentez, pas vous catcher avec des mots... sérieusement, ça devient vraiment ridicule...  
**  
**Blanche :** * en train de regarder Axelle avec un air de tueuse * **Espèce de salope ...**

**Lia : Ne parles pas à ma sœur comme ça !**

**Blanche : Ta sœur ? Ce « truc », c'est ta sœur ?!**

_ J'ai pas pu me retenir. C'est parti tout seul. J'ai mis une jolie droite dans la tête de la nièce de mon prof._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

_ ... Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé ensembles, Blanche ( le nez en sang ), Axelle ( qui à l'air hyper désolée mais qui se pète de rire intérieurement), et moi ( en train de maudire ma sœur et mon caractère de berserker ), chez le directeur, qui nous a gracieusement fichu quatre heures de colle chacune. Super comme rentrée..._

* * *

Vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Perso, je le trouve nul. J'ai pas géré ... * va se cacher *

C'est vrai qu'il est long ( par rapport aux autres ) mais ... voilà quoi.

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ... bye ! :)


End file.
